


"Pardon Me, I Was Talking To My Dog."

by Trode19



Series: DeanCas Smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Gabriel totally knows whats happening but is a little shit and acts naive, M/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Sort of Pet Play?, Sub Collar, light fluff, of course he knows they're fucking, we know him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: Dean rested there on his knees, cock heavy and musky on his tongue as he fought the urge to suck down Castiel’s erection. His lover monotoned something rather about finances of his company, calm and collected as his ear piece buzzed with voices. Dean wanted to complain that it was their time now. But Castiel was the boss right now though. He was the dominator, the predator, the leader. Dean had to sit still and look pretty like the little cock whore he was and played.aka, Dean loves his new engagement ring and fiancé despite being called a dog.





	"Pardon Me, I Was Talking To My Dog."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago when I was still able to write smut, lol, but I liked it so much that I wanted to post it, so I forced myself to finish it. You can probably tell, I don't know, but either way, enjoy!

Dean rested there on his knees, cock heavy and musky on his tongue as he fought the urge to suck down Castiel’s erection. His lover monotoned something rather about finances of his company, calm and collected as his ear piece buzzed with voices. Dean wanted to complain that it was their time now, Dean’s collar showing proof. Castiel was the boss right now though. He was the dominator, the predator, the leader. Dean had to sit still and look pretty like the little cock whore he was and played.

When Castiel’s hips shifted ever-so-slightly forward, Dean resisted the urge to buck his own, cock straining against the fabric of his finely tailored pants he wore to work. He could imagine coming like this, untouched with a dick teasing his gag reflexes whenever he swallowed around it.

Or maybe if he begged; whimper ever so softly for the attention he craved from his Dom, he’d have mercy on his twitching member and dig the toe of his expensive brown leather shoes into it, make it weep until he bursts – _Patience_ , he reminded himself _, Cas will let me come when he thinks I deserve it…_

Dean whined in the back of his throat at the thought, a _when_ poking for an answer when Castiel growled under his breath, fisting his hand in his hair to give a warning tug. If it were anyone else Dean would glower, but he could only bite back a moan when Cas did.

Cas tapped his chin, telling his aching jaw to let go. He pulled away, letting Castiel’s cock slip from his lips. Cas stood, shuffling over to the drawers without bothering to tuck himself away, saying something about the rise in stock prices. Castiel came back to where he sat before, nodding as he spoke his agreement to the other end.

“One moment, Mr Milton.” Cas muted his ear piece for a moment, eyes on Dean who hadn’t moved from the spot on his knees in front of him. “Here’s the lube; Stretch yourself.” Cas handed the bottle to him. “Keep my cock warm with your mouth, but if you suck or touch your cock, I will punish you.” He kept it blunt, straightforward, and Dean couldn’t deny the flash of heat that went through his body at the command.

“Want me be to strip?” He asked, voice rough. Castiel tugged on his collar, drawing a soft whimper. “S-Sir.” Dean remembered.

“Yes. Slowly, I want to watch.” Cas hummed, unmuting his call. “Please continue, Mr Milton. I’m afraid my _dog_ was getting a bit antsy is all.”

Dean wanted to give a little bark just to piss Castiel off, but held back. Instead, he stood up, knees sore from kneeling as he unbuttoned his blazer jacket. Cas watched him intently with cerulean eyes, as if he was burning away every article of clothing with his gaze. He somehow managed to focus on his conversation though.

Dean was slow as asked, torturing Castiel with every inch of skin that was being revealed, shoes and socks toed off and kicked to the side, dress shirt slipping to the floor, trousers shucked down and boxers peeled off like he was saving the gift wrapping on a Christmas present. He kneeled and popped the bottle of lube open, lathering his fingers as Castiel swallowed harshly.

_“Mr Novak? Mr Novak?”_

“Oh, uh, sorry, I thought I heard my dog chewing at my shoes again. Districting that boy is.”

Castiel excused, clearing his throat as Dean slid his lips over his length, nuzzling the dark pubes as he nestled himself there. He didn’t need his boss knowing he was satisfying his dear fiancés desires.

Dean peered up at Cas, fiery green orbs connecting with the ocean in Castiel’s eyes. They were a raging storm of lust and control as the dark-haired man placed his hand on Dean’s hair, not to stop him or lead him, simply to remind him who was in control right then and there.

Dean’s eyes slipped shut contently as he circled a finger around to his hole, teasing the rim before pushing inside. He was still a bit stretch from the previous night, he noted, feeling the cool metal of his new ring against his ass.

 _Fiancé_ , he loved the word. As of yesterday, _boyfriend_ was gone, and as of next year, _husband_ would be his new title. The though made him breathless, or maybe it was the fact that he had a cock in his mouth while slipping a second finger in his ass.

Castiel started rubbing circles into Dean’s sandy blond strands, pleased with his obedience. It was always nice to see the righteous smooth talker on his knees in a collar of submission.

Dean hummed at the petting, causing Cas to tense up, biting back a groan and instead answering his employer. He tugged harshly on Dean’s hair, the Winchester giving a small wince even as his cock twitched.

“Bad.” Castiel scolded, almost forgetting about Milton. “Pardon me, I was talking to my pet.”

_“Ah, he seems very excitable.”_

“Oh, he very much is.” Cas chuckled, pressing the toe of his shoe onto the hand Dean tried to touch himself with. Castiel’s glare and mouthing of ‘ _later’_ made Dean shiver. “As you were saying, Mr Milton?”

Dean stretched himself with three fingers, rocking back into them as Cas spoke. His jaw was beginning to ache more, slow and tense and dully throbbing like his cock. No touching, Cas said, but god he wanted too. He wanted the ‘ _later’_ to pass so he could cum.

He jolted in surprise when Cas tugged his collar, the tip of his cock brushing Dean’s gag reflexes with a choked moan. He looked up, questioning. Castiel’s lips tilted up as he patted his lap, indicating Dean to sit there.

So, he did, letting Cas’ erection slip from his hungry lips that craved Castiel’s and moving to straddle his Dom’s thighs. Castiel only stroked the line of his soft stomach as he spoke, not instructing him in any matter but to stay right where he was.

Dean wanted to weep as how nice it felt for his body to be touched, even if it was only Cas’ thumb on the outline of his abdomen. Cas moved his hand down to his thigh, squeezing the flesh with a soft smile as he muted his end, his boss going on a tangent.

“You’re going to ride my cock until I’ve cum. If you cum before you’re told, your ass _will_ be raw after my call.” Castiel warned, voice stern in his orders.

“Y-Yes sir.” Dean breath stuttered at his words, wrapping his fingers around Cas’ cock to give it a few pumps, watching the other lay back casually with words of economy on his lips instead of Dean’s mouth. Such a shame.

Dean shifted to straddle Castiel’s waist instead, rubbing the head of his cock against his wet hole before sinking down on him. Cas gave a groan, hands gripping Dean’s hips in a bruising grip.

_“Are you alright, Mr Novak?”_

“Peachy, my dog is quite the jumper despite how heavy he is.” Cas chuckled as Dean’s slight glare, bucking his hips up to make Dean yelp. “He’s a joy though.” Cas hummed.

_“I can understand that, I have a corgi of my own. What breeds yours?”_

“…American Bulldog. Is there anything more to discuss, Mr Milton?” Dean bounced on Castiel’s cock as he spoke, hoping to flunk the man out as he moans softly.

_“No, that should be it. Have a good day, Castiel.”_

“You too, Gabriel.” The call ended, Castiel’s voice cracking slightly at the end. He threw the ear piece aside in favour of watching Dean’s movements and relishing in his moans. “Good boy…” He praised, thrumming with pleasure. Just watching Dean had driven him so close to orgasm, but it was getting harder and harder to deny himself one when Dean was lapping up his direction attention.

Dean moved his hands up Cas’ chest, rocking his hips slow and precise. Cas sucked in a sharp breath at the cool metal of Dean’s ring against his sternum, his body heat warming it. Cas linked their left hands together, fingers intertwining and rings barely audibly clinking together with each thrust.

“Cas…” Dean moaned, deep and brazen. Cas could tell he was close.

“I haven’t cum yet, Dean.” Cas made a point of thrusting up into the man. “Makes me wonder if you _do_ want me to spank you after this.” Dean whimpered at the threat, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his dick and pooling in the dip of Cas’ pelvis. Cas chuckled softly, biting back a moan. “Maybe if you’re really good I’ll spank you with the custom-made paddle...” Dean’s eyes fell shut at the idea, moaning unabashedly. “You’d love my name imprinted on your ass, wouldn’t you?”

“Cas, please, I can’t – “

“Can’t what, Dean?” Cas hummed in challenge, wrapping his hand at the base of Dean’s cock. “Can’t cum?” He squeezed the base just enough to entice a whine from Dean, holding it in place.

“Cas…” Dean choked out, tears of pleasure and pain wetting his lashes.

“You aren’t done yet, Dean.” Cas wouldn’t stop until Dean pulled out the safeword. As long as Dean had that, Cas trusted that he wasn’t overstepping anything. “Come on, if you want to cum, you have to work for it, puppy.”

Dean slowly worked his hips back into rhythm again, sinking down low and rising back up enough to almost lose Cas’ cock from his greedy hole. It was torturous on Cas, but he knew this was just how Dean was. He was a tease.

Dean picked up pace, caring less of the mechanics as time went by and more about the pleasure, about the finish line. Cas was almost sure the neighbours could hear Dean from how loud he was. The pleasure began to coil deep in his gut as Dean continued, begging and swearing his name like a prayer.

“Fuck, that’s it, Dean…” Cas panted, squeezing Dean’s hand as he got closer. It took only three more pumps before Cas came, an animalistic grunt coming from his sweat slickened body. Dean panted above him, sitting firm on his softening cock. Dean looked down at him, smiling softly.

“I love you, _sir_.” The playful tone of his voice made Cas smile.

“I love you too, puppy.” Cas reached up and slowly unbuckled Dean’s collar. “You did good today.”

“Mm. I still wanna cum though.” Dean rose his hips, letting Cas’ cock slip out, along with a dribble of cum, not that the man cared.

“Guess I can’t deny my fiancé, now can I?” Cas chuckled as he sat up, guiding Dean down against the sheets. Cas kissed Dean’s collar softly, exploring every new freckle that Dean had gotten from the hot sun at work.

“God, I love that word.” Dean hummed. “ _Fiancé_.”

“And I,” Cas nuzzled his soft stomach, “love,” His hip, “you…” His swollen cock. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked, unravelling the man before him.

His fiancé, his future, his lover.

He would only ever allow this beautiful asshole to give him a facial.


End file.
